1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger, and more particularly, to a clothes hanger having a release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, many different types of hangers are available for displaying and organizing clothing or other items in a retail shop or warehouse. Generally, these hangers have a hook to suspend the hanger and item from a bar. With this structure, the hanger and item can be slid along the bar together with other hangers suspending items. These type of hangers generally have a transverse support member such as a bar or dowel to which the hook is attached.
One type of hanger of interest has gripping members on either end of the hanger bar for gripping clothing. In these hangers, the gripping members are usually hinged extensions which can pivot into a closed position to grip the item of clothing. The closed position can be maintained with a resilient spring clip, which can be engaged or disengaged to secure the hinged extensions in place. The clip can be formed with the hanger to permit the clip to snap into place on the gripping member, and remain fixed in place until a user wishes to release the item of clothing from the grip. When it is desired to remove the article from the hanger, the clip is moved from its engaged position, and the hinged extensions are free to pivot into an open position.
While the above described type of hanger is useful in reliably securing articles of clothing to the hanger for suspension or storage, situations arise in which it is difficult to move the clip from the engaged position. It is fairly easy to move the clip to the location where the clip snaps into the secured position, by applying increasing pressure. Once in place, however, a large directed force is required to xe2x80x9cunsnapxe2x80x9d the clip. This force is greater than the force required to move the clip into the engaged position where the clip easily slides into place. To unsnap the clip, the end of the clip must be disengaged from a corresponding lip formed on the gripping member. It is often difficult to apply the proper amount of force in the proper direction to unsnap and disengage the clip. This difficulty occurs because it is often hard to direct the right amount of force in the proper direction with a person""s fingers. Thus, when a person attempts to unsnap the clip with their fingers, the process can be awkward and troublesome.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hanger for hanging an item comprising a support member and at least one clasp disposed on the support member. The clasp is movable between a closed position where the clasp is effective to retain the item, and an open position. The clasp also includes a releaseable locking mechanism that is effective to retain the clasp in the closed position when the locking mechanism is engaged. The clasp also includes a release wherein actuation of the release is effective to disengage the locking mechanism thereby permitting the clasp to move to the open position.
Advantageously, the release comprises a lever pivotably coupled to the hanger at a pivot point. The lever disengages the locking mechanism when the lever is pivoted about the pivot point.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a disengagement mechanism for a hanger having a locking mechanism to secure a gripping member. The disengagement mechanism comprises a catch on the gripping member, a locking member moveable into a position effective to engage the catch and a user operable release. The release operates to disengage the locking member from the catch thereby permitting the locking member to be moved into a position to free the gripping member.
Advantageously, the locking member is resilient, and engagement of the locking member urges the gripping member into the closed position.
Preferably, the release is a resilient lever and the lever contacts and urges the locking member to a position disengaged from the catch.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hanger comprising a support bar, at least one gripping member moveable between an open and closed position on the support bar, means for securing the gripping member in a closed position and a release member on the gripping member. The release member is operable to disengage the means for securing.
According to a method embodied in the present invention, there is provided a method of disengaging a locking mechanism securing a gripping member on a hanger comprising the steps of:
pivoting a lever pivotally attached to the gripping member;
contacting the locking mechanism with an end of the lever; and
moving the locking mechanism to a disengaged state with respect to a locking catch.
The above features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.